Leave him alone!
by Evillustrator
Summary: When an argument with Chloe is making Dusk wonder if she really was going to play into Hawkmoth's hands again, Dusk wonders if Nathaniel really cares enough abour her to get akumatised with her again. (T for course language, maybe.) (Mentions my other story Arttack a lot.)
1. chapter 1

**This is a story where a girl (my OC, Dusk,) stands up for Nathaniel, and, yeah. Nathuskiel! Possibly a One-Shot. (It mentions my other story, Arttack, a lot in this. WARNING)**

"Oh, and why does he remember so much from his akumaisation?" Chloe asked snarkly. He _was_ drawing him as an akuma, the flashes that came with whenever he thought about it. Chloe got her hands on his sketchbook, and was bullying him about it.

"Go away Chloe! Without an akuma you are just as, _no, even worse_ , than he!" I shot back, butting in.

"Yeah, and yet you seem to remember heaps as well!" Chloe replied. I was akumatised with him, as Arttack and for some reason we both have flashes of memories of our akumaisation.

"So!? WHAT IS THE PROBLEM HERE????? At least I can remember what I did and have the compatibility of guilt!! You can't even without Hawkmoth controlling you! How many people were akumatised because of you?!" I screamed.

"Countless..." Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino and Kim murmured.

"At least I.." She trailed off.

"At least I what? What, Chloe? Want me to name a few of the people you've corrupted? Vanisher, Dark Cupid, Horrificator. Even me and Nathaniel were akumatised because of you." I snarled. Nathaniel looked up at me in astonishment. So did everyone else. It was unheard of me nor Nathaniel to raise our voices. Or argue against anyone. In our civilian forms, of course.

"At least I didn't nearly drown Chat Noir! Or Losinette!" Chloe shot. (Losinette was her nickname for Marinette this week. Last week it was 'Marinette Du-pain in the butt Cheng)

I faltered at this point. She was right.

"Well at least we had to be hurt by Hawkmoth to stay on track! He didn't have to tell you anything, you already knew what you had to do, and it didn't leave your mind at all!" Everyone except Chloe and Sabrina and Nathaniel sucked in a sharp intake of breath. _Hawkmoth could inflict pain?!?!_ Marinette thought worriedly. _Oh, poor Nathaniel and Dusk._

Chloe looked taken aback at the words said against her.

"Dusk Yortzred, how dare you! Don't expect this to be the end. I'll even make you Arttack again to prove it!" Chloe yelled. Everyone was taken aback at the lengths she was prepared to go to.

"Chloe." Nathaniel said, standing up. Everyone was even _more_ taken aback at the fact that Nathaniel had joined the fight. "If you akumatise Dusk then you akumatise me too. That's how it was before, and that'll be how it'll be again." And with that he left the room.

I smirked at Chloe, then realised that what Nathaniel had said wasn't the best thing in the world either. He was prepared to go through the guilt again, for her. It wasn't right. If it did end up happening, she'd make sure that he didn't blame himself. She would make sure that Chloe didn't even lay a finger, verbal or otherwise, on Nathaniel, or Arttack's full wrath will come crashing down on her.

 **Not gonna be a One-Shot anymore! Yay!**

 **Sorry that it is a short chapter, mostly Dusk and Chloe arguing, but I hoped that it showed how much Dusk cares for Nathaniel.**


	2. Chapter Two: Fate can change quickly

**NOT A ONE SHOT PEEPS. BOOM**

 **No POVs anymore, sorry.**

"I need to get my hands on something precious to them." Chloe murmured, pacing around her room. What had corrupted them before? Their sketchbooks? No, that won't do, she needed them _really_ angry. That way they'll remember more, which means more bullying for her, and more guilt for them! Win-Win! For her, anyways. Hmmm... What to do...

 _Nathaniel's home._

There was a knock at his apartment door as Nathaniel was drawing Dusk. Again. He got up with dead legs, and limped his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw Dusk's gorgeous face through it. Wait, his room! Her face covered every surface left, right and centre! _Gotta hurry, gotta hurry._ He thought. She knocked again, and he hurriedly took down drawings, also while being careful as to not ruin them, and put them in a folder. When he finished, one minute later, he answered the door to a beautiful Dusk waiting.

"H-hi..." She started. He frowned lightly. Normally she didn't stutter, right? Never mind. It was cute.

"Wanna come in?" He asked, opening the door fully.

"S-sure..."

An hour of drawing later, Dusk asked something.

"Did you really mean that?" (She had gotten over the stutters around halfway)

"What?"

"About getting akumatised again with me."

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Your Dusk, so soft, so pretty. So... Perfect, and I'd do _anything_ to know you and to be your friend. _Or more, if you wanted,_ both of their minds added.

"And I was wondering... W-would be my, ah..." Nathaniel trailed off.

"More than friend?" Dusk asked quietly.

"M-my G-girlf-friend?" Nathan finished nervously. Dusk squealed, and he wasn't sure why. Was it happiness, anger, frustration, jealousy?

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why didn't you ask before?!?! Oh my gosh, YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She squealed. Nathaniel went as red as a tomato, and she went white from running out of breath from squealing with glee too much.

"Oh, thank goodness that you said yes! I was worried that you didn't like me..." He said.

"After all these years of sitting next to you in class, why wouldn't I begin to like you in some way or another?!" Dusk asked.

"True, true..."

Nothing could ruin this for them. Nothing.

 _Chloe's bedroom._

Ha. They'll see about that. I wonder what'll happen when I spread some lies...

 _Next day in school. Nath and Dusk are talking to Marinette and Alya._

"Nathaniel asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend!!!!!" Dusk said excitedly.

Alya was recording, of course.

"And would did you say?" She asked.

"Yes!" Nathaniel said.

Chloe walked in, and murmured something to Sabrina. She then told Kim, who told Max and Alix, who told Juleka and Rose, Adrien and Nino. They didn't spread it, so Sabrina told Ivan and Mylene and everyone else in the class other than Nath, Dusk, Marinette and Alya. The bell rang and Madame Mendeleiv stalked in.

"Sit down, all of you." She snarled, looking at the two redheads in the class.

"Yes, Miss." They said. They got to their seats, and they didn't draw throughout the whole lesson. Gazing into each other's eyes was all they needed.

 _Home Time_

"Dusk and Nathaniel, why are you hanging out? I thought that you rejected him." Chloe said, walking up to us.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, would I?" Dusk answered happily.

"Well, I heard what you said about her Nathaniel. I know, your secret is safe with me. Not that I'm gonna tell anyone that you think Dusk is an arrogant fool who thinks she can draw. _Later."_ She said, smiling smugly.

"Dusk, I-"

"I know that It's not true. I'm just angry that she thinks that will be all it takes to separate us." She replied.

"I am as well. Wanna come to my house?" Nathaniel asked.

"Sure. I'll just go grab my pencils."

"I'll come." They started walking to the lockers. "Do you still have your Arttack pencil?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah. Do you?" She replied.

"Yeah."

"I'm still peed off that Chloe seriously thought that she could get away with spreading lies about us." Dusk snarled.

"Same."

 _Hawkmoth's Lair_

"Ah, same prey, different taste. Anger is this drawing's purpose. Go find those two artists and darken their hearts!" Hawkmoth said to the two butterflies as they flew away.

 _Locker room._

"Here it is." Dusk said, holding it up. It looked like any normal pencil, and yet it had caused so much pain and guilt. They didn't notice the darkened butterfly until it was too late. The purple haze took over her vision in front of a very frightened Nathaniel.

"Arttack, I am Hawkmoth."

"I know." Dusk snarled. Nathaniel saw her mouth moving, but couldn't hear anything. Where was his akuma?

"You've already failed once. I'm giving you a second chance. Are you going to take it?"

"No."

"What?!"

"No, Hawkmoth."

Dusk doubled over in pain as pain shot up her arms and into her head. She cried out, and Nathaniel rushed over.

"Yes, fine! I'll do it! Just leave Nathaniel out of it!" Dusk shouted. Nathaniel couldn't hear anything, and gasped as the crying Dusk held a pencil that bubbled darkness that covered her body, and she mouthed, ' _Go. I'll be fine.'_

Nathaniel knew that wasn't true, even though he ran away, his vision clouded by tears.

 **Ok, so they are dating, but Arttack is back.**

 **I'm so cruel. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3: Evilistrator

**So, I guess you are wondering what happened to the other akuma. Well here it is.**

 **Theme song lines for this chapter is:**

 ** _Guess who's back,_**

 ** _Back again._**

 **Superfreak' from Suicide Squad.**

The butterfly flapped its wings, eager to please its master. It passed the fencing teacher, but he slashed it in half. It lay there, withering away, and someone stepped on it, and slashed it again and again, until its heart finally gave out.

 **There it is. You think that is the end of the chapter? WRONG. :P**

Nathaniel went to his home, and grabbed his Evilistrator pencil. Why? Why her, not him? _Why, Hawkmoth? I said that when she gets akumatised, I get akumatised with her._ He thought.

" _As you wish, Evilistrator."_

And the purple butterfly, thought dead, entered his pencil, and he accepted the offer. Not because of anger. But of sadness. The darkness bubbled around him, and the pencil that had been evil before. He drew one message while he still could: _Forgive me, Dusk._

 _Marinette's house_

She thought she saw a white shape flying through the air. She could see red hair, and a black hat. Who had that? It wasn't a hero, that's for sure. Who...?

 _Oh, no._ Marinette thought. _That's either Arttack or Evilistrator. They've gotten akumatised again._

"Tikki, Spots On!"

 _Adrien's house._

He saw a red haired, purple skinned, purple legged person fly through the streets of Paris.

 _Arttack or Evilistrator. I need to transform._

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

 _Arttack._

She soared over the rooftops and people stopped and stared. She could tell that they were fearful. _Yes, give me the courage that I need._ She thought. She wanted all the emotions she could get to attack Chloe. Where would she be? Her room, of course. She flew over to her apartment to see an Evilistrator spying on her already.

"I thought I said go! Why did y-"

"I thought I said that I'll be akumatised with you. No matter what." He replied.

"Ok, let's go erase this _monster._ That was what she called you, wasn't it?" Arttack asked. He nodded. They were glad to be in business again. Dusk was gone. Arttack was in charge now. And when Evilistrator was with her, they could do anything. Last time Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated them, but they felt... Stronger. In Charge. Nothing would bring them down. Nothing.

They surged in an arguing Chloe, and she didn't even notice them. Wow. She was oblivious to everything but herself.

"But tell daddy that I simply cannot wear any of these outdated clothes! It would simply be too... traumatic! Look at me!" She yelled.

"You look like a walking bumblebee." Arttack said, smirking as she turned around and squealed. Both for the insult and the fact that their was a villain in her room.

"You take that back!" She yelled.

"Why? You know it's true." Arttack asked.

"You have a whole wardrobe of clothes to wear yet you wear the same ugly yellow sweater _every day_ for the past who knows how long!" Evilistrator said.

"You, you are a... _monster."_ Chloe snarled.

"I remember you saying that last time. Do you?" Evilistrator said. " _My good dresses and shoes! You're a... You're a_ monster." His imitation drawing of her was spot-on.

"Let's end this little problem." Hawkmoth said to Arttack. "Find Ladybug and Chat Noir and give me their Miraculous!"

"Ugh, I will. Just let me get rid of the biggest problem here." She replied.

The haze disappeared from her vision and Evilistrator motioned for me to tell him what Hawkmoth had said.

"We need to get the Miraculous, quick."

Chloe, by this point, had hidden.

"How _cute._ She's hiding. _Again,_ I might add." Evilistrator said.

"Well, we know how to win, don't we?" Arttack asked. "Under the bed?" And she rubbed out the bed. Nope.

"In the closet?" Evilistrator said, rubbing out the doors and everything inside. Nope, not there.

"In the bathroom?" Arttack asked, rubbing out the doors and revealing a scared Chloe.

"We win again, Chloe. We found you." Evilistrator said mockingly and full of fun. "Prepare to be amazed, Arttack."

He drew two giant purple hands, one appearing behind her and the other in front, and the one behind her flew towards the one in front of her. A particular yoyo stopped it, of course.

"Don't clap, you'll drop the glass." Ladybug said.

"Trust me, I'll clap if the glass is _soo_ precious to you. To us, it's worth dirt." Arttack snarled.

"Hey!" Chloe shouted, and Arttack drew duct tape around her mouth lazily.

"Whoa, take away her voice much." Chat said, dropping in.

"What? The cat want _another_ ball and chain to play with? Kitty, I already gave you one. But you ruined it, so I'll give you another one." Evilistrator said, and it appeared around his leg again.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Let's rub this encounter our way." Evilistrator said. He started to rub the floor out, and Arttack was drawing things to hold off the superheroes. She drew 12 boxing glove rockets, and Ladybug dodged hers, saved Chloe from hers, but Chat Noir copped one in the ribs.

"Disorder, chaos, panic..." Evilistrator started.

"Our job here is done." Arttack said. "Almost. Wait." And she trapped the silent Chloe in a box. "Now we're finished."

"Wait, while we're at it," Evilistrator said, drawing furiously, "let's deal with these people." And a box appeared around the injured superhero and helpful superhero. Ladybug checked the bottom - he had closed that in as well.

"Chat, are you okay?" She asked, worried as the laughing villains flew off with their jet packs.

"This cat is in the bag." He said weakly. He shifted his top half, and Ladybug heard the slight, quiet, _crack_ that came with it.

"Oh, Chat, I'll bring you to near your house. Just, I need you to do something first." Ladybug said.

"Anything, M'Lady. Anything for you." He whispered.

"I need you to cataclysm us out of here."

"Sure thing. _Cataclysm!"_ And his hand touched the box lightly, destroying it. And he fell limp against her touch, and when she left the building, deciding against freeing Chloe, she heard his ring beep. Where did he live? _I know. I'll take him to my house. No, that would reveal his identity. What to do? Ugh, Arttack, why are you more powerful than before? Make things difficult, much._

 **And BOOM!!!! Evilistrator is back!!!!!!!! And Chat Noir is hurt, but I need ways to heal him!! Maybe he heals on his own... Hmmmmm...**

 **Also, it is Term 3 holidays here, and I'm not gonna be here for half of them. There is, unfortunately, no internet where I'm going. *Sigh*. BUT. What I'll do, is I'll bring a book to write in, and then I'll type it all onto here. BAM not a problem anymore!**


End file.
